Home is Behind
by TheRangerFromTheNorth
Summary: Three best friends land in Middle Earth. Though they may be torn apart, they'll find new friends along the way and make the most of their new home. Eventual pairings - [Eomer/OC], [Theodred/OC], and one OC whose fate is yet to be decided!
1. Chapter 1: Munchkin Land!

**So this is my first ever story. I am a huge fan of Lord of the Rings and I'm finally writing my own FanFiction! Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Are you guys ever going to get up?" Jessie complained.

"No!" The two lazy girls said in unison and then proceeded to pull their blankets back over their heads. The three best friends had had a sleepover at Jessie's house and had fallen asleep watching 'Into the Woods' that night.

"But you have to get up sometime."

"It's summer. No one has to do anything." Chloe replied with a groan.

"Fine then," Jessie said as she got up to go to the kitchen, "I'll just eat all of the leftover pizza myself."

"PIZZA!" That did it. Now it was a race to the kitchen. Jessie in the lead, from the head start, with Rayna and Chloe right on her heels. The next few seconds were a blur for Jessie, as Chloe tripped over her own feet and grabbed onto Jessie, pulling her down with her. "Ha!" Rayna said as she struck a triumphant pose and began humming 'We Are the Champions'.

The three girls had been best friends almost their whole lives. True they were all very different. Chloe was tall and thin with long blonde hair and also the youngest having just graduated high school. Jessie was a brunette. She was fit and average height. She and Rayna had just finished their first year of college. Rayna was the shorty of the group with short, dirty blonde hair. Chloe loved horses, Jessie loved art, and Rayna loved photography. But despite all their differences they were thick as thieves.

After the defeat/victory and pizza they decided to go wander in the woods behind Jessie's house. It didn't take them long to get into trouble either. They were walking along singing, Rayna was taking pictures of her friends and the scenery, and Jessie was walking across a log like it was no big deal, when Chloe thought she saw something. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Jessie asked, jumping off of the log.

"There's someone over there. Maybe their friendly!" Chloe exclaimed, darting off with Jessie right behind her.

"Sure we're in the middle of the woods. Let's just go chasing after some stranger. Totally safe." Rayna called sarcastically as she reluctantly chased after the other two.

"Keep up, Shorty!" Jessie called back to Rayna.

"Come on, I think they went this way." Chloe said impatiently. "Oh, never mind. I must have lost 'em."

Chloe turned around to see Jessie shaking her head. "You probably just saw a squirrel or something." Then they got quiet, looking around for Rayna.

"Where's Shorty?" Chloe asked. "To chicken for an adventure?"

"Umm... Chloe, where are_ we_?" Jessie said as she looked at their unfamiliar surroundings.

* * *

**Jessie's point of view**

* * *

All of the trees had disappeared. We were no longer in the woods but instead we were in...

"A corn field?" Chloe said. "I didn't know there was a corn field behind your house."

"There isn't."

"Then where are we?"

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Oh." Chloe didn't seem too worried. Not surprising to me since she's always lost (at least in her mind) and is probably used to it. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Umm. I'd say finding Rayna would be most important right now." I said.

"True. But how are we supposed to see her in all of this corn? She's so short we may never find her!"

"Seriously Chloe? Seriously?" Chloe shrugged and we started to search for our friend. We decided to head back in the direction we came from but it seemed that we were nowhere near the woods or my neighborhood and our friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Rayna! Rayna!" Chloe called. "Where is that girl?" Then we heard someone running through the field.

"Rayna, is that you?" I said hopefully. But it most certainly was not Rayna. It was two children. No wait, not children. Short little men! The two of them had been running through the field, with their arms full of vegetables, but stopped when they saw us. None of us really knew what to do. So we just stood there studying each other until someone broke the silence, yelling something about cabbages. Then a very sharp gardening tool popped up out of the corn, heading towards us. It seemed threatening enough. A look of terror flashed across the little men's faces. "Run!" One of them said. We obliged.

We quickly followed the little men, since they seemed to know where they were going. Finally we got out of the corn field and came to a stop in a small town. And I mean a _**small**_ town. Everything was little. Little people in little houses built into little hills.

"We're in Munchkin Land!" Chloe said excitedly. Oh dear. Whoever decided to lead us here, that was a BAD idea. You dropped us in a cute little town where everything is fun sized. Chloe is never going to leave!

"Actually miss, you're in The Shire," One of our little friends said. He had quite an accent. What was it? Irish? Scottish?

"The Shire?" Chloe asked.

"Aye! Just west of Bree." He answered.

"Bree? The Shire?" I gave Chloe a worried look. I had never heard of either of those places in my life.

"How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves." The short man said, completely disregarding our confusion. Well my confusion. Chloe didn't seem to mind. "My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can just call me Merry! And this is my cousin Peregrin Took."

"But everybody calls me Pippin!" The other said cheerily. He has an accent too.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Chloe and this is Jessie. Can I ask why you're so short?" That girls mind... I'll never understand it.

"Chloe! You can't just ask people why their short! It's rude."

"Actually," Pippin said, "I don't mind. We are short because we're Hobbits!" He seemed quite pleased. "But if you don't mind my askin', why are big folk such as yourselves in the Shire?"

"Well, we're looking for our friend. You haven't seen her?"

"I don't know Miss Chloe." Merry said.

"Well, even if you did, you probably wouldn't have noticed. She's short." At that I face-palmed myself and let out a sigh, shaking my head. "What?" She said innocently. Oh she knows what.

"Is she lost?" Pippin asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chloe said, trying to think back. "We were running through the woods and somehow ended up in that corn field that popped up outta nowhere. I guess Rayna didn't catch up."

"You came from the woods?" He didn't seem to understand.

"Yes we-"

"But the woods are miles from that field." Merry cut in. "You must have run very far."

"Actually no..." I said, turning to my friend. "Chloe, can I talk to you for a moment?" We both turned our backs to the Hobbits for a somewhat private conversation. "What's going on?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm making new friends!" Chloe said happily.

"No. I mean what's going on, as in, OMG! What's going on? How did we get here? Where is here? What even is a Hobbit? And where is our friend?!"

"Oh, that... I was hoping you would know."

"Well, I don't and I have no idea what to do."

We turned around to the Hobbits, as they call themselves, who had, no doubt, heard our conversation. They looked at us curiously. "Is everything alright?" Merry asked.

"I'm not sure. You see, I think we're lost."

"Lost? Well perhaps a map would help you. We could take you to Mister Bilbo's. He's got all sorts of stuff like that! Would you like us to take you? It wouldn't be a problem." Pippin offered. Man he's hyper! I don't think he took a breath between any of his words.

"Sure!" Chloe said. "Sounds like fun!" Well at least she was enjoying herself. I have no idea what to think.

* * *

**Please follow to find out what happens next and review to let me know what you thought. But please be nice in reviewing, Lord of the Rings has trolls in the story we don't need them on the internet too :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ranger danger

**So here we go, chapter two! I probably won't update this frequently but I wanted to go ahead and get this out.**

**I forgot to say this in the beginning and I'm not sure it's even necessary, but I'll go ahead and say it now. I do not own Lord of the Rings, any of Tolkien's amazing works, Into the Woods, or Little Red Riding hood...Pretty much all that's mine are my characters and ideas. Sad day man.**

**Also, Nimrodel626 &amp; DeLacus: First reviewers, yay! I'm glad you like it so far :) You guys rock!**

* * *

**Rayna's point of view**

* * *

"Keep up shorty!" Jessie called back to me as they turned a corner, leaving my sight.

"Come on you guys. Do you really have to do this?" I said, chasing after them. "...Uh...guys?" Where did they go? I turned the corner to find that my friends had disappeared. I stopped to catch my breath, still looking in the direction my friends went. How could they have gone so quickly? I turned around to see how far I had run but something was different about the woods. The trees where much bigger, much older. "Umm. Okay, that's not normal. Chloe?! Jessie?!" I called, starting to panic.

I wandered around trying to find a sign of something familiar to help me find my way back to Jessie's, where hopefully my friends would be waiting for me. But I didn't recognize anything. And it was getting dark. "It's like I'm in a completely different forest." I said to myself. "Well Rayna, what are you going to do now?" I said sitting on a nearby rock. "You're going to stop talking to yourself. That's what you're going to do. Stop talking to yourself and find your way out of here."

"Are you lost?" An unfamiliar voice said from a few feet away, making me jump to my feet.

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there trying to see whoever it was. "Are you lost?" They repeated.

"Who are you?" I finally found my words.

"I am more interested in who you are. And why would a young lady such as yourself be wandering in the woods alone at night?" If that wasn't your typical story book villain answer. Well I'm not gonna have it.

"Are we really going to do this whole little red riding hood thing? Just tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am." I was trying to sound braver than I felt. Fortunately he cooperated.

"I am known as strider. That is all I can say."

Well that's a start. "I am known as Rayna." I said sarcastically, staring into the darkness where 'Strider' was standing.

"Well now miss Rayna, what brings you here?" Great. Not sure how to answer that. Just don't let him know you're lost, Rayna. Never tell a stranger you're lost.

"Umm. I don't exactly know. I'm not really sure where here is." I'm terrible at this, I know.

"So you _are _lost." Yeah, really shouldn't have told him that. I'm probably going to die here. "Well perhaps you know where you are going?"

"That's none of your business mister. How do I know I can trust you? Sure I know your name, well I think that's your name, it's pretty weird, but I haven't even seen your face." Hey I sound confident! Good job me.

"And how can I trust you? For all I know you could be a spy." He said calmly.

"I'm not a spy. And hey, I'm not the one lurking in the shadows like a creep. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go." I started turning to walk away.

"It is not safe for you to be out here alone." He said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly feeling safe out here with y-" I turned back to see the man I had been talking to. He looked like he came right out of an Errol Flynn movie. Or maybe he had been to a Renaissance Festival or something. I always dressed up for the festival, but this guy went all out, swords and everything.

I looked up at his face to see that he was giving me the same, confused, expression. Apparently he hadn't noticed my appearance and the camera hanging around my neck, until just now. "You are not from here…" He said.

"Are you sure you're not the one from out of town?"

"I am fairly sure, my lady. Tell me, where have you come from?"

"Look, I've told you enough, Renaissance man. I'm not hangin' around any longer. Have fun with your creepin' and whatever else it is that you do." He gave me another strange look but this time I was leaving before anything happened. Plus he was making me nervous with all of those weapons.

"You won't survive alone." Here we go again.

"I'll be fine." I answered not looking back at him. Then I heard something like a pack of wolves and stopped dead in my tracks. "But maybe you could lend me one of those swords?"

"We can set up camp for the night and I will help you get back tomorrow, where ever it is you are from." I didn't answer. "I will not hurt you, I promise."

I don't know if it was the wolves or the fact that I actually felt like I could trust this man but I decided to take him up on that offer, however I had a feeling I would not get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Jessie **

So that night we met Mr. Bilbo. He's a nice little old Hobbit, a bit of a collector too. Pippin was right about all of the maps. Turns out he was quite the traveler in his younger days. We told him about our problem and he showed us a map of a place called Middle Earth, which is apparently where we are. While Merry, Mr. Bilbo, and I were looking over the maps, Chloe and Pippin were goofing off in the kitchen telling jokes, having found us too boring.

"Here's the corn field we found you in." Merry pointed out. "Is this where you came from?" He asked pointing to a place outside of the field which, by the way, looks nothing like a wooded area.

"No." I shook my head.

"How about here?"

"No, I don't think so. Do you have any other maps, Mr. Bilbo?" I said.

"I'm sorry miss Jessie but if you did not come from anywhere around here, perhaps you did not simply walk here. This would be new but not entirely impossible. I have heard some crazy tales." He said.

"I…I don't know. This is just too weird."

"I agree Jessie. You are weird." Chloe said as she and Pippin walked in on our little conference. "So did you find out how to get back home?" She asked.

"I do not believe you are anywhere near your home, child. The two of you seem to have fallen into our world and left your home behind." Bilbo answered for me.

Great. Another world. "Well, what do we do?" I asked in a daze.

"Embrace it!" Chloe said. "From what Pippin tells me, this place is a lot better than home. Except for the fact that they have never heard of TV or cell phones." Oh Chloe, if only I was as simple minded as you.

"And what about Rayna?" That seemed to dampen Chloe's spirits for a bit.

"Well maybe she found some nice Hobbits too. Maybe we'll find her tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Well then," Mr. Bilbo said, "My nephew, Frodo, should be here very soon and we can have some dinner. Then I'll set up the bed in the extra room. You two can stay with me for as long as you need."

"You are so nice!" Chloe said as she wrapped the Hobbit in a big hug.

It's been a long day for the both of us.

"Yes, thank you sir." I said.

"Not a problem. This old hole can get rather lonely. It will be nice to have company for a change." He said with a smile.

Bilbo went into the kitchen to get dinner. Not long after, the door to the Hobbit hole opened and a brown haired hobbit walked in. He greeted Merry and Pippin happily, then gave me and Chloe a confused smile just before we heard Bilbo calling from the kitchen.

"Frodo, is that you?"

"Yes, Uncle!" Frodo answered.

"I'd like you to meet our guests," He walked in, "Miss Jessie and Miss Chloe. They are lost and will be staying with us for a while. Girls this is Frodo, My nephew."

"Nice to meet you." Frodo said with a smile.

After the introductions we all had dinner, Pippin and Merry left, and the rest of us settled in for the night.

"I hope the room is to your liking." Bilbo said.

"Yes, it's quite nice. Thank you again for letting us stay here. "I said politely.

"You are quite welcome, children. Now you get some sleep and I'll see you for breakfast." He closed the door and we were left in the room by ourselves.

"I think I'm going to like it here!" Chloe stated as she flopped onto the bed, her feet hanging off due to the Hobbit sized furniture and her long legs.

"I'm just worried about Rayna."

"Oh, Shorty'll be fine. She was probably mistaken for a hobbit and adopted by some family with twenty kids."

"Ah, that makes sense. You must be right." I said sarcastically.

"Of course I am." She said with a yawn. "Good night Jessie."

"Good night Chloe."

* * *

**Rayna **

Turns out I was actually able to get some sleep last night. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I can sleep through an earthquake. Why wouldn't I be able to fall asleep in the middle of the woods, with a strange man keeping watch who could easily kill me if he wanted to?

In the morning while putting out the fire Strider started asking me questions about what had happened before I got lost.

"…So I chased after them. Then they rounded a corner and went out of sight. It all happened so fast. I thought I would go back to Jessie's house but when I turned around the forest had changed. It was totally different. And that's sort of where you came in."

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can retrace your steps out of the forest and you can find your friend's home." He started walking back to where I had wandered from. "Come."

"Right behind you." I followed. I just hope I can find my way back to Jessie's.

_**A few hours later **_

After a lot of walking that I do not remember doing before, we finally came out of the woods. I would love to say that I was right back where I came from, reunited with my friends, and rid of my new one. I would love to say that…but I can't. Instead we came out in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You do not recognize it here." He stated rather than asked.

"No. No, I do not." Great. What now? "If only I had my cellphone!" I kicked a rock in anger.

"What is that?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"A cellphone?" He nodded in answer. "You don't know what a cellphone is!? Dude, you need to get out more."

"I'm not sure that is the problem. I do not think you are from here."

"Of course I'm not from here. I don't know where we are." I am so lost. We stood there in silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to do.

"I am traveling to see an old friend." He broke the silence. "I will take you with me. There we can rest and perhaps my friend can help you find your way back." Well I suppose it can't get any worse. Plus some rest would be nice.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Very well." He gave me a slight smile and we headed off.

_**A few more hours later **_

We reached our destination just as the sun started to go down. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was beautiful; unlike anything I had ever seen. My jaw dropped when I saw it.

"Miss Rayna, I welcome you to Rivendell." He said, watching my expression.

"Wow." Was all I could manage. The closer we got to Rivendell the more I was doubting that I was actually in my world. It wasn't like anything we had back home. As we entered Rivendell a pointy-eared man came towards us.

"What's with his ears? Is he wearing a dress?" I whispered with a small laugh after the second question. But Strider seemed to ignore my questions.

The man greeted Strider. "Estel, maar nà kena lle." Wait, what did he just say?

"Ar lle, elendil." Strider answered with a smile. Okay neither of them are speaking English. This isn't fair!

"Man nà sina?" The man looked at me with a smile. What do I do? This guy is looking at me and I have no clue what he just said!

"No hablo Español." What else was I supposed to say?

"Ah," the stranger said, after giving me a strange look, "you are not familiar with the language of the elves. Forgive me. I am Lindir."

"Umm… I'm Rayna. Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, lady Rayna." Then he turned to Strider again. "Estel, what brings you and your friend here today?" Then they began speaking the other language again.

Wait, did he say Elves? And he called Strider, Estel? What does that mean? Could I really be in another world? I turned around, looking at this place and thinking about where I might be.

Once they finished their conversation 'Lindir' came up to me. "Lady Rayna, if you will follow me, you may have some food and a place to rest." Food. This man knows my language. I followed him to a table set up outside. "Your friend will meet you here later. Is there anything more I can do for you at present?"

I looked at the table of food. "Nope. I'm good!" I said with a smile.

"Very well," Lindir laughed, "I shall return later to check up on you."

"Thank you!" I said with a mouth-full of food. And he left.

* * *

**maar an kena lle: 'good to see you.'**

**Ar lle, elendil: 'And you, friend'**

**Man nà sina? 'Who is this?'**

**I would like to note that I am no expert in Elvish (though I would like to be), so it may not be correct. I apologize in advanced if I got them wrong.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Food fights & flashing lights

**So, FINALLY, the third chapter. A little short but I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Jessie **

I got up early the next morning. I just couldn't sleep. I guess it was the combination of worrying about Rayna, Being in an unfamiliar home, and the possibility of being in another world. Meanwhile Chloe was fast asleep.

I got up and wandered around the hobbit hole. When I came to the door I looked out the window on the side and followed a trail of smoke to where Bilbo was sitting smoking his pipe. I decided to go out and sit with him. "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning. And how are you this morning, Jessie?"

"Alright… I guess."

"You are far from home. I expect you are feeling a bit out of place." I nodded. He was right about that. "After breakfast we will go look for your friend and perhaps take a little tour of the shire. What do you say?"

"That sounds good. I hope she's okay."

"As do I." We sat there in silence for a while enjoying the bright, sunny morning. Eventually Frodo got up and we decided to set up breakfast, which got Chloe right out of bed.

After breakfast we all cleaned up and went out to look for Rayna. We went around to different holes asking if they had seen her, but no one had.

The day came to an end and we had no sign that Rayna had even been here. If it hadn't been for my concern in finding our friend it would have been a very enjoyable day. Chloe managed to have some fun. At the end of the day she had made several new friends, several new enemies, and almost made off with two Hobbit children, claiming they were too cute to leave behind. I don't think Bilbo knew what he was getting himself into by taking us in, but he seemed quite amused.

As we were walking up to Baggend, I saw a Hobbit just inside the gate. I didn't know him but apparently Frodo did. "Sam!" Frodo exclaimed happily, running up and greeting the Hobbit.

"Ah, Samwise." Bilbo greeted. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm just fine Mr. Bilbo. And how's about yourself sir?" The Hobbit replied.

"I am very well myself. Samwise, I would like to introduce you to our friends, Jessie and Chloe. Girls, this is our gardener and good friend Samwise Gamgee."

"HI!" Chloe said.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Samwise said.

That night I helped Bilbo in the kitchen. I'm not the best at cooking, but I can't let him do all the work. I wasn't sure how long we would be staying here and I want to be able to pull my own weight.

That night Merry, Pippin, and Sam joined us for dinner. We're a happy little bunch. Maybe I could get used to this. The boys convinced Bilbo to tell us of some of his adventures. He was telling us about the time he faced three cave trolls. I found the story quite interesting but apparently, a certain hobbit who had heard the story several times was getting bored.

Pippin started discreetly chucking peas at Chloe from across the table. Chloe decided to take part and soon they were quietly tossing food at each other. I tried to disregard it and continued listening to Bilbo. I wasn't going to take part in the foolishness…until Pippin missed his target and hit me instead. I glared at him as a warning not to do it again. Just then Chloe took aim but instead slapped mashed potatoes in Frodo's face.

Oh no you don't! You do not hit my little pal and get away with it! I turned to the others, a mischievous grin on my face.

"Get them!" I rallied my troops. At that moment Frodo and Merry joined me in the battle. We began barraging Pippin and Chloe with our lovely meal. Poor Sam had a look of horror on his face as he watched the food fly back and forth across the table. Mr. Bilbo was laughing as each of us got hit. He seemed fine with the outburst, enjoying our pain. Just then Pippin went to hit Frodo. With his terrible aim he missed. He missed and hit Bilbo. The battle came to a halt as we all looked to Bilbo, who now looked very angry.

"Look at this mess! What are you thinking? Are you a bunch of dwarves?!" He burst out.

I just knew we were in BIG trouble.

"This is ridiculous!" He continued. But then he began to laugh. We all stared in confusion. I saw him reaching for his spoon. _What is he up to?_ "Not to mention extremely fun!" Then he loaded his spoon and catapulted it onto Sam's head. And so the fight continued until all had been defeated. Bilbo had beaten us all.

After dinner, we cleaned up and the others went home. They all left covered in food and Sam mumbling about 'a fine waist of taters'. Hope we didn't scare him too much. Then the rest of us settled down for the night.

"We're like a little family already, aren't we?" Chloe said as we were going to bed.

"Yeah, we are." I said sleepily.

"I really do like these hobbits. I think we're going to be just fine here."

I sure hope so.

* * *

**Rayna **

Well, it's been a while since Lindir left me here, and Strider still hasn't come back. So I finished eating and decided to look around this Rivendell. I stood up from the table and wondered over to the waterfall that I could see from where I was sitting. "This place is so cool." I said.

"It isn't that cold." I heard strider from behind me.

"Good one!" I said turning around. Hey, the guy has a sense of humor. Or so I thought until I saw the slightly confused look on his face. But it didn't last for long, since apparently he had something to tell me.

"I have spoken with lord Elrond."

Now it's his turn to get the blank stare.

"My friend that might be able to help you."

I nodded. Okay, now I understand.

"I told him about our strange meeting and he would like to speak with you."

"Okay, when?"

"If you are finished eating, I can take you now."

"Yeah, I'm done." So he led me down the open hallway and to a room where _another_ longhaired, pointy eared man in a dress sat, waiting for me. I walked in awkwardly.

"Hello there." He said. "You are Rayna, yes?"

"Uh, yes." Why do you have to be so awkward, Rayna? Why?

"Come, have a seat. I would like to know what brought you here."

"Strider." I pointed to my friend who was standing near the door. "And the food. I liked the thought of food and rest. I hadn't had anything since that pizza yesterday morning." Just being honest.

The man looked at Strider then to me with a half concerned half amused look. But then continued. "What brings you to Middle Earth?"

"Umm. Well, I lost my friends in the woods. It was weird, the woods changed and well I guess Strider told you what happened from there."

"Yes he did."

"Wait. You said Middle Earth?"

"I did. You do not know of Middle Earth?" I shook my head. His concerned look deepened. "Strider tells me that he believes you are not of our world. From what I gather from your appearance, manner of speech, and that strange contraption you brought with you, you are most definitely not of our world." He said looking at my camera.

"Well, how did I get here?"

"That I do not know. Strider brought you here to help you understand that you are not in your world anymore."

"…So, how can I get back?"

"I do not know that you can get back." He stood and walked over to the window thoughtfully. "I have not dealt with anything such as this before." He looked back to me. "But you may stay here for a time, until we figure out what would be best for you."

I just sat there silent, staring at nothing in particular.

"My lady?" Elrond said.

"Umm, yeah. Okay." I said in a daze.

"Very well. I will have someone show you to your room for the time being."

"Thank you." Just then another elf walked in.

"Lady Rayna, this is Himdor. He will take you to your room."

He gave a bow.

"Umm. Hi!" I thanked Elrond, then followed Himdor out of the room. "So 'Himdor'. That's a funny name. How'd you get it?"

"It is not funny." I seem to have offended him." It was given to me by my father." He snapped.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just not used to names like that. Come to think of it, Strider and Elrond are pretty weird names too. And that elf I met earlier, oh what was his name?"

"Lindir."

"Yes! Lindir. He was nice. Wait, how did you know who it was?"

"Because he was not the one who said it." I turned to find Lindir standing on the other side of Himdor. Goodness. I will never get used to these names.

"Hello again!"

"Hello. You have met with lord Elrond I take it?"

"Yeah. Looks like I'll be staying here for a while."

"Ah, then we shall have to make you feel welcome. "

"Thank you" I said with an unsure smile.

The three of us continued to walk and they brought me to the room I would be staying in. My new friends left me to settle in and get some rest. I sat down on the bed and looked back on the past two days. _Am I really in another world? _I'm not exactly sure what to think. No. I am definitely not in my world. But if I'm in another world where are my friends? Did they come too? And if they did, where are they now?

The next night the elves threw a party. I'm not sure if it was for me or just the norm here in Rivendell. But hey, I'm not complaining. As long as there's food, I'm happy. I was sitting off to the side eating and enjoying the festivities around me, when Strider walked up to me. I had my camera with me so that I could take some pictures to show Jessie and Chloe if I find them. No, when I find them.

"What is it?" He asked, gesturing towards 'the strange device' as everyone calls it.

"It's a camera." I answered. "It can take pictures. See?" I then proceeded to demonstrate by taking a picture of him. I didn't think it was a big deal, but apparently elves have very keen hearing, and within a second of snapping my camera, I had every elf present, minus my friends Lindir and Himdor, pointing a weapon in my general direction.

I froze. I AM GOING TO DIE!

There was a moment of silence as I looked at all of the elves currently threatening my life. Strider was a bit stunned, as I had accidentally turned on the flash and had just blinded him. Poor guy. I looked over to my friends with panic. Himdor was smirking at my predicament. I hate that elf already. Lindir on the other hand is a nice fellow. He saw my confusion and motioned for the others to drop their weapons. Lindir hurried over, Himdor close behind. I went up to Strider. He was rubbing his eyes, blinking and testing his vision.

"Estel," Lindir was talking in elvish, I assumed he was asking if he was okay. Strider answered him in elvish.

I wish I could understand what they are saying.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry. The flash must have been on and I guess you're not used to it and…I'm sorry." I said in a nervous rush, looking at my friend.

"What was that?" Strider said still slightly stunned.

I tried to explain as simply and quickly as I could, and say specifically that it was not magic. You wouldn't believe how worked up these people, excuse me, elves get when they think you have some sort of magic. Even Elrond came out of hiding to see what was going on. Which apparently is a rare occasion. I was very honored. And very very worried that he would have me burned at the stake for witchcraft or something.

But thankfully they let it slide with some convincing from Strider that he was fine and I was harmless.

* * *

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: In the crib

**Fourth chapter! Yay! **

**I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Aaaaannnnddd...If you are, then maybe you wanna leave a review? Let me know what you think of the chapter or just the story so far :) Or maybe what you think of the characters. Who's your favorite? Let me know your thoughts (okay that last sentence sounded creepier than I intended... Lol)**

**And of course all I own are my characters and ideas. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Jessie**

Three weeks in the shire and there's still no sign of Rayna. Maybe she's still back home. But what does she think happened to us? Poor girl's probably scared to death, wherever she is. I hate to think of all our family worrying about what happened to us. Do they think we ran away? Or died?… this is getting depressing. I'm just going to stop thinking altogether.

I was sitting outside with Bilbo. It's become a morning routine, looking out over the rolling hills of the shire, enjoying the warm morning sun, and Bilbo smoking his pipe. I could really get used to this. In fact, I already have. The Shire is such a warm, welcoming place. Although I'm not sure it's inhabitants like us very much. They seem a bit suspicious of me and Chloe. But we have our little family and that's all we need.

Speaking of our little family, I've been learning a bit about Baggins history. Apparently they are considered to be a little strange. Ever since Bilbo's adventures and strange visitors, no one really trusts them. I think it's pretty cool, though. He has dwarf friends! Not just short people that are called dwarves. No, well they are short, but they actually live in mountains and mine for gold! I hear he's also friends with a wizard! I wonder if he knows Snow White and King Arthur too?

Yeah, I have to say we found a good family. No wonder they embrace our weirdness so well. They're weird too! And Merry and Pippin fit right in. Poor Sam must have a hard time. Such a quiet guy in such a laud, hyper bunch. But we love him and he love us, so it works. Frodo's a sweet little hobbit. He and I have gotten close. We kind of bonded over being the slightly normal ones of the group. I've always wanted a little brother and now I've got one. Seriously he's like my _little _brother! I laughed to myself. _Little _brother. Hah!

Bilbo and the boys have been taking good care of us. They got us some different clothes so that we would blend in a bit better, even though our height still made us stick out like reeds in a bed of mushrooms. But they do their best to make us feel welcome. And I don't know what we would have done without them.

About that time Chloe shuffled out of bed and outside to where me and Bilbo where sitting.

"Good morning." She said with a yawn.

"Good morning Chloe." Bilbo said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Food's on the table." He told her, knowing she would be hungry.

"Good! I'm starving." She said before darting back in to get breakfast.

Yup, Chloe's a Hobbit. She may not look like one but she's definitely a Hobbit at heart.

She came back a few minutes later after she had eaten her fill of breakfast.

"Alright, I'm off!" She said, headed for the gate.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to find Merry and Pippin. Wanna come?"

She's taken to hanging out with those crazies a lot lately. Don't get me wrong, I love those guys. It's just that the thought of those three loose in the shire isn't a great comfort. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took got into enough trouble before we came along, with all of their shenanigans. But now Chloe is taking part and has taken to teaching them the art of stealth. Which means bad news for the rest of Hobbiton.

"No thanks." I answered. "I'd rather not become mortal enemies with the whole shire today."

"Suit yourself." She went through the gate. "See ya! Bye Bilbo!" she said, turning back to us. We sent her off and she disappeared down the road.

"I can only imagine what kind of trouble those three will get into…" Bilbo said, shaking his head, as he stood to go inside.

It's about noon. Chloe's not back yet. Her and the boys are probably feasting on Farmer Maggots crops at the moment. I'm surprised he hasn't caught them buy now. He's come pretty close before. He almost caught me and Chloe too when we first dropped into that cornfield. Merry and Pippin were in the middle of an escape when we popped up here. I just hope that when he does, finally, catch the three of them that I'm there to see it go down!

* * *

**Rayna **

Well, three weeks in Rivendell and I am booooooooooored. When I first got here my friends were practically babysitting me, making sure I was settling in well but now they're all back to their routines.

So after I got dressed I thought I would see what everyone was doing. (btw I'm wearing dresses now. It was something about my leggings and sweatshirt not being appropriate for a woman? I don't know.) Well, Lindir is nowhere around. I guess he's off doing some important duties for Elrond, or whatever. I'm not too interested to know what Himdor's up to. He just gets sassy with me whenever I try to hang out with him. Hmm. Maybe I'll see what Stella's up to.

In case you're wondering who 'Stella' is, It's Strider. Yeah, ever since I found out his elf name is Estel, I've been giving him a hard time. I take it upon myself to test his patience and annoy him out of his mind. Living around all these elves can get a little dull.

Anyways, back to my boredom.

So I moseyed on over to the training grounds, where the elves practice all their fancy fighting and kickbutt moves. I saw Strider dueling an elf.

Anything is better than sitting around, alone, doing nothing. So I sat alone on the ground and watched them fight. There's no TV here, so this is as close as it gets. It took me back to being at the Renaissance festival back home, watching the tournaments. Jessie, Chloe, and I would go every year. It was our tradition. Oooo, I should get some pictures of this to show the girls, and for blackmail if Stella gets beat up by this elf!

My camera. Where did it go? I had it when I sat down. I set it right beside me.

I turned to see it in the hands of an elf, who was staring at it curiously.

Himdor. Sneaky elf had grabbed it without me even noticing.

"Need some help?" I asked my friend, who seemed to be getting nowhere in figuring out how to use it.

He just looked down at me with that '_Did you say something, peasant?' _look, that I seem to get a lot from him. And proceeded to push random buttons, trying to see what they would do.

Sigh. "Would you like me to show you?" I asked the confused elf.

"No." He answered bluntly, as the button pushing continued. I could tell he was getting frustrated with it and I was concerned for my camera's well-being. But I wasn't able to rescue it. Just then Strider called me over to him and his sparring partner.

"Rayna, come." Then he handed me a sword. "Take this."

"Sure." I said, nearly falling over from holding the heavy thing.

"Now take a firm grip on your sword, like this." He demonstrated with his own sword.

"Umm What?" Okay, I thought the guy wanted me to guard his sword while he went for a potty break or something.

"I'm teaching you to fight."

"…(Processing)…..(processing)…COOL!" I'm gonna learn how to kick butt just like Stella!

He seemed somewhat pleased with my reaction… until I started swinging the sword around like a maniac and making noises of a crazed ninja.

"What are you doing?" He said as he mentally face-palmed himself for giving this idea even a moment's thought.

"I am a fierce ninja warrior. Fighting to save my people from the evil warlord! Woopah! Hiya!"

"…."

"...What?"

Sigh.

"Okay okay, I was just joking. I promise I will behave…or at least try to control my awesome ninja skills while we train. Teach me you ways, master." I finished with a bow, ya know like they do in Avatar: the Last Air Bender.

He just shook his head and proceeded to teach me. Or maybe attempt to teach me…..We'll see.

* * *

**Chloe**

"That was so good." I said as I finished my portion of the food we… borrowed from farmer Maggot. It was evening now and around dinner time. Or supper time? I don't know, they eat all the time here. I love it!

"I'm still hungry." Pippin informed us.

"Aye!" Merry agreed. They gave each other knowing looks and said in unison "The Green Dragon!"

"What do you say, Chloe?" Merry asked.

"Sure why not?" I always had room for more food and I figured it wouldn't hurt. Surely Jessie wouldn't be worried if I stayed out a little longer. After all I'm with Merry and Pippin, what could go wrong?

Well apparently a lot could go wrong.

We sat down at a table (A very small table. I was squished!) in the Green Dragon and were joined by Frodo and Sam, who came in a few minutes after us. The service here is very fast. We were quickly served with plates of hot food and drinks.

"Mmm this looks delicious!" I took a sip of my drink that looked like what I assumed to be sweet tea. I spit it out as soon as I tasted it. "That is not sweet tea!" It was disgusting!

"Of course it's not." Pippin laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"Chloe, have you never had ale before?" My friend looked at me with worry. You'd think I had just told them that I had never heard of Santa Claus.

"Ugh! Is that what that was? No I have not." They all just stared at me.

"Well then, it's about time we gave you a proper welcome to the Shire." Merry said raising is mug. "Drink up!" The others raised their mugs.

"Why would I?" Seriously, that stuff didn't taste good.

"Don't worry it grows on you. Just try it again." Pippin encouraged me.

About that time Good old Sam, who had been watching a particular bar maid and listening to the conversation, came to defend me.

"Now don't go making Miss Chloe drink if she doesn't want to!" Awe! He's so sweet!

But to be honest I was a little curious. I mean I'm a minor and I wouldn't dare drink back home. But this is the Shire. Kids are practically born drinking ale.

Hah. Now I'm picturing baby Hobbits sitting around drinking in their cribs. 'Drinkin' in the crib, yo. Cause that's how we roll in the Shire.' I wonder if the effect of drinking at such a young age could stunt their growth and possibly be linked to the fact that they're so short. Is that even scientifically possible? Huh, maybe that's why Hobbits are so short.

Anyways back to this mug of ale sitting in front of me.

I looked around the table at all of my friends. "You know..." They all gave me expecting looks. Merry and Pippin probably thought I was about to chicken out, Sam and Frodo probably hoped I would. Those two are always looking out for me and Jessie.

I didn't bother to finish my statement. I figure they got the picture when I took a big sip of it.

I slammed my drink on the table.

"Well?" Pippin said.

"Well…" I said, considering the taste in my mouth. "It's actually not too terrible."

"That's our girl!" Merry said happily.

And they ordered another round…

* * *

**First Chloe pov! Huzzah! **


	5. Chapter 5: No more TV

**Short chapter. Sorry. But I think we're getting ready to move on to the more important stuff in the story, so hold tight! **

**And thank you to _princesaangelbebe_ for the review! It makes me happy to know that you guys like the story!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**J****essie **

It is LATE and Chloe still isn't back. Frodo's still gone too, but I know that he and Sam went to the Green Dragon and they are normally out late when they go for drinks. But for Chloe this is a first. And boy will she be in trouble when she gets home.

I was sitting in the den reading one of Bilbo's books, trying to distract myself from worrying about Chloe. It was actually pretty good. Okay, okay it's a history book. But Middle Earth history, so it's not boring like the history books you have to read in school back home. I mean it's basically a fantasy. It tells about Elves and Dwarves. So it's actually pretty cool.

I was just reading something about giant spiders when I heard a racket outside. I put my book down and went to the window. It was dark so I couldn't see much, but I could hear whispers.

"Shhhh! We have to be quite." I heard Merry say.

It's about time they got back! Chloe had better have a good explanation for staying out so late and keeping me up worrying about her.

I walked over to the door to give my friends a cold greeting.

"If Jessie finds out, we're dead." I heard Merry again.

"You're probably right." I said opening the door. But when I saw them I had to do a double take.

I have to admit it was a funny sight. There they were. All four Hobbits, each carrying one of the limp girl's limbs, struggling to get her to the door. I was trying not to laugh at them and how silly they all looked. But at the moment I felt it more appropriate to be angry with my foolish friends, who had no doubt caused some sort of trouble and possibly hurt Chloe. It was really hard not to laugh at the ridiculous situation, though.

"What am I looking at?" I sighed.

"Oh HHEEEEYY JESSIE!" Chloe breathed in my face as she stumbled over and fell on me. I could smell the alcohol on her breathe.

"Ugh! Chloe, you're drunk!" I said, almost dropping my friend due to the overwhelming smell.

"I know! Don't tell Jessie..." She said looking around suspiciously.

I glared at Merry and Pippin. All four Hobbits looked to their feet in shame… or fear. Maybe a bit of both.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me get her inside." I was losing my patience and my grip on Chloe.

We drug her in and tried to set her up in one of Bilbo's armchairs but she had gone limp and kept sliding out. So after a few tries we decided she would be comfortable enough on the floor. Chances are she won't remember any of this in the morning anyway. So what does it matter?

"We're sorry Miss Jessie." Sam spoke up. "We didn't mean to get her into no trouble."

"Oh, she's in trouble alright! What happened?" I turned to them with a stern look on my face. "Merry? Pippin? I know you guys had something to do with this."

"Well, we were hungry…" Pippin spoke shyly, "so we decided to get some food at the Green Dragon…"

"And what, the waiter spiked her drink?"

"Well, we wanted to give her a proper Shire welcome." Merry said.

"Well, I'm sure she will feel very welcome when she wakes up to a terrible hangover in the morning." Some welcome. "Ya know, it's too late for all of this. Get out of here, I'll deal with you guys later. Right now I have enough to deal with at the moment." I gestured to my friend on the floor, then shooed them all out the door.

I stood at the door for a moment. Something's not right. Something's missing.

….No, someone's missing. Oh, oops!

"Wait, I forgot something." I called after the Hobbits.

They all turned around.

"Frodo." They all just stared at me. "(Sigh) Frodo, you live here."

I guess he thought I was kicking him out too. Poor guy.

Once I got him in, and sent him off to bed with an apology for snapping at them, I turned to Chloe. She was staring up at the ceiling, reaching her hands out like she was trying to touch it.

"Chloe?" I said softly, not wanting to alarm her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

"What's the point?" She said dramatically.

"…Of sleep?"

"Of anything! What's the point of anything?" Oh great, she's one of those that gets deep when they're drunk. I sat down on the floor next to my delirious friend. "Why are we here, Jessie?"

"Because you fell out of the chair." I said slowly.

"No…why are _here_? In Middle Earth?"

Well that's not what I was expecting to hear. "I don't know."

"Are we going to live here forever? Do our families know we're okay? Do they even know what happened? Does Rayna know? Is she here too?" Chloe was asking the same questions I've been asking myself for the past three weeks. Those things never seemed to bother her. She's one of those people that just lives in the moment. I envy that. She always seems to be enjoying life no matter what. Most of the time I've been too worried to enjoy the Shire and our new friends.

"I don't know." I let out a sigh, shaking my head. It was a comfort to know that she was worrying about the same things I was.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Will I ever get to watch TV again?" At that thought she began to cry. I guess that was just the breaking point for her. No more TV.

I pulled my friend into a hug.

"Chloe, I don't know. I don't know the answers to any of those questions but I do know that if we're here it must be for a reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." I said, finding comfort in my own words. "I don't know what reason. But whatever it is, at least we have each other, right?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND!" She cried into my shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing. Without me you would probably be dead!" I laughed. "Now would you like me to help you to bed or are you going to sleep here?" I asked as I stood up.

"Here is good." She answered in a daze.

"Fine by me, but don't complain to me when you have a back ache to go along with your hangover in the morning." I turned to go to the bedroom.

"Jessie?" Chloe called.

"Yes?" I answered patiently.

"What's a hangover?"

I kept walking. She'll know soon enough. "Goodnight Chloe."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Suprizes

**Hey there! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated the story. Sorry about that. I've been working on the next chapter as well, so hopefully the next update won't be too far away...but no promises. **

**Anyway, Rayna gets this chapter all to herself, this time. Hope you like it!**

**As usual, all I own are my OC's and my ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rayna**

Hey what's up? I guess it's been a while, huh? A year?! Wow….it has been a while. Well I'm doing great… Sort of. Ish. Okay, I am in pain. Yes I know I'm a bit of a wimp but hey, you try getting your butt kicked a thousand times a day while getting yelled at for letting your butt get kicked. Yeah. I've pretty much been training almost every day lately.

Aragorn,...Yes, Aragorn. The guy has yet another name. If you ask me he has a bit of an identity issue. I don't see how his girlfriend keeps up with everything.

Anyway, Aragorn Stella Strider Estel has been training me ever since that first day he said he was teaching me to fight. And may I just say, OW! I have to say though, it's pretty cool knowing how to fight and all. I just don't appreciate the daily torture I have to go through to get good at it.

Yesterday was a rough day of training and I'm lying in bed right now, procrastinating about getting up. I can't really feel my limbs at the moment and I'm not sure I want to just yet.

My procrastinating was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Maybe that wasn't my door. Maybe if I'm quite enough they'll just think I'm gone. Fingers crossed. I just wanted to stay in bed all day and eat junk food. Not that they have any junk food here. Seriously, it's depressing.

…And more knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I am not getting up.

"Rayna?" It was Himdor.

"Rayna's dead! Come back tomorrow!" I felt like I was back at home being yelled at for sleeping late.

"Rayna, get up. It's time for training."

I had no intentions of opening my door. He can stand there all day for all I care. I'm not moving.

"Estel has a surprise for you."

A surprise? ... Perhaps this is worth investigating…

I got up and walked over to the door, wincing in pain with each step along the way. "What kind of surprise?" I asked, suspiciously. Knowing Himdor, this could very well be one of his many pranks.

There was no answer. When I opened the door, he was gone.

Sigh.

I guess I'll go find out what this surprise is…...or maybe I'll just go back to bed. No Rayna, you're going to get your butt up and go find out what this surprise is. Who knows, maybe it's pizza!

So I got ready and went to find Stella.

"STELLLLAAAAA!" I yelled, as I made my way to the training grounds.

Yep, there he was

"What?" He sighed. He must be used to me by now. He didn't freak out. Before, when we were just getting to know each other he would have thought I was dying or that I saw an orc or something. Yeah, apparently he's pretty paranoid about orcs. I don't blame him though, from what I hear those things are SCA-RY.

"What do you mean, 'What'? WHERE'S MY SURPRISE?!"

"What are you talking about? There is no surprise." He said, going about his business like nothing was new in the world. But I know better.

"Fine. Play your games. I didn't want your silly surprise anyway."

"I am glad to hear it, because there is none."

I studied his blank expression, trying to read if he was telling the truth or just trying to trick me. "I know there's a surprise." I said giving him a stern look.

He just rolled his eyes. "Retrieve your weapon." He said. "It is time for training."

"….Fine." I sighed, "But I am going to find out what the surprise is, sooner or later." I concluded and reached for the sword I've been practicing with.

"Not that." He corrected me.

"….Why not?" I said, looking down at the sword in my hand, wondering what was wrong with it. "I've been using this one since we started training."

"That is not your weapon." He informed me. "Not anymore." I stood there awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look, expecting an explanation.

"That is not your weapon. This is." He said, as he retrieved something from a nearby bench. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"I get to train with a new weapon?!" I said, with growing excitement.

"Yes." He answered plainly, with a small hint of a smile peeking through on his face, and placed it in my hands. He's trying to act all cryptic and indifferent but I can tell he's enjoying this.

"What is it?" I said staring at the mystery gift in my hands.

He sighed impatiently, waiting for me to open it.

I unwrapped the cloth to find that I was holding a pair of swords. I stood there staring at the beautiful dual swords in my hands.

"Are these really mine?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. I take it you like them?" He asked finally letting himself smile at my excitement.

"Yes! I love them!" I said giving him a hug. I cannot wait to use them!

"Himdor helped with the design." He added. I could tell he was trying not to laugh when he saw my face.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"No." He said giving me a confused look.

"Himdor? Our elf friend? Mister high-and-mighty? The one that enjoys seeing me in pain? The turd that stole my camera and won't give it back? _That_ Himdor helped design _my_ weapon?"

"….Yes." He answered cautiously, not sure where I was going with this.

"Little turd."

"Is there a problem?" Stella asked.

"Well yeah! That's the first nice thing that elf has done for me since I got here. He just broke his tough guy image."

"That, or maybe he was hoping that a friendly gesture might make you stop harassing him for taking your…camera." He said that last word with hesitation. He's trying to get used to not calling it a "strange device."

"Well, if that's the case, he just made it worse for himself. I'll deal with him later." I said, I'll kick his butt…. after I thank him for helping with my surprise. "But, seriously Stella, thanks for the surprise. I love them! But why am I getting a present? It's not my birthday or anything."

"It was time you had a weapon of your own. You worked well with the dual swords in training and I can't count the number of times you said it made you feel like a ninja." He laughed at that last bit, shaking his head. He had never heard of ninjas until I showed up. And of course, I gladly enlightened him on the subject. We even had a discussion about ninja turtles…...that was an interesting conversation.

"Now you can be a ninja whenever you want." He said.

A smile grew on my face "You get me….Or at least you get enough entertainment from me to humor me and my weirdness."

"You are quite amusing." Himdor said, walking up on the conversation. "That is the only reason we keep you around. It is not so dull when you have a crazy short-life around constantly making a fool out of themselves.

I feel so loved.

"Thanks Him." I said sarcastically. "Glad to know you care. But are you sure that's the only reason? I thought maybe you just didn't want to lose your camera privileges."

"Privileges?" He scoffed. "You could not get your camera back if you were as powerful as that _Avatar_ you speak of."

"I could so! I could get it right now. In fact, I think I will." I said looking at the new weapons in my hand. "Oh yeah, thanks for helping with the design, by the way." I mentioned, remembering that I was going to thank him before kicking his butt.

"I am glad you like them. However, you will not be getting your camera back." He said plainly.

"I will fight you." I said giving him a threatening glare.

"You will lose."

"I guess now's as good a time as ever to break these babies in." I said, as I swung my new swords around, like a pro, I might add. Or at least I felt like a pro. "My name is Rayna Matlock. You stole my camera. Prepare to die." I said, giving my best Inigo Montoya impression and taking my fighting stance.

Himdor pulled out his weapon and prepared to fight.

One last glare and the fight commenced. I took one swing only to have it met by Stella's sword.

"What are you doing?" He said, looking between the two of us.

"Umm… I was about to kick his butt." I nodded to Himdor.

"No. I believe I was preparing to kick _hers_." Himdor corrected.

"You're prepared to fight each other over a strange de-", he stopped himself, "Over a camera? Is it worth it?"

We took a moment to look at the other and consider the unreasonable situation.

"Yes." Himdor answered immediately.

Stella looked away from Himdor in disappointment and looked to me.

"Rayna, certainly you see how ridiculous this is?" Stella asked.

"Yeah….I guess it is kinda silly." I said considering the situation.

"Thank you." Stella sighed in relief. "At least one of you is capable of being rational."

"Yeah…." I said trying to convince myself that Stella was right. Of course, I know he's right. I just… "Yeah, no. It's totally worth it."

Stella sighed, giving me the look of disappointment "...Fine, but do not expect me to reason with Elrond when he gets a hold of the two of you." He said giving up and stepping aside.

So we fought...we would have fought all day...if I had been training since I was a child. But, unfortunately I've only been doing this for like a year, so he does have like a whole thousand years' more experience than me. Having been defeated in the match, I decided that fighting Himdor might not be the most effective way to get my camera back. So instead, Himdor has me searching all over Rivendell, playing hot and cold, to find my camera.

"Cold….cold….colder….." Himdor said as he followed me around. "Even colder….."

"I get it...I'm cold." I said getting annoyed at the constant updates of how cold I am.

"You are so cold, you could be standing at the top of Mount Caradhras, buried under a heap of snow." He continued.

"So still not as cold as your heart." I said, earning a glare from my Elf friend.

"You will never find it." He said moving past the insult.

"Oh, I'll find it...It may take me a few years. But I will find it. And when I do..." I paused, not knowing how to finish the threat I had started.

"Yes?" He said impatiently.

"When I do…I will….Oh, I don't know. I'll make you suffer, or something like that." I finished my pathetic attempt at a threat and turned away to continue the search for my camera.

"Right. I shall remember that." He said sarcastically. "So, how long do you intend to continue this pointless search?" He asked.

"Just long enough for Stella to finish looking through your things and find my camera." I said, looking up to catch the priceless expression on his face. It was a look that grew from confusion to utter betrayal, as he realized what I had just said.

That's right. I outsmarted the cunning Elf. I used my reputation of the dumb short-life, one which I took so long to perfect, to distract Himdor just long enough for Stella to find my camera.

"Stella's boring battle strategy lessons have finally paid off." I said, folding my arms, quite pleased with myself.

Himdor was pretty shocked. "You...you tricked me..." He said, in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, I did." I smiled at my friend.

Just then Stella walked up.

"Looking for something?" He said, as he held out my camera.

"Why, yes. Thank you!" I took the camera from him and we both looked at our Elf friend, who looked totally destroyed.

"You okay, Him?" I asked.

"I just...Good work." He said and walked away.

"Hey! Come back here! I haven't even started gloating yet!" I called after Himdor as he walked away. "C'mon Him. Don't be a sore loser." I followed close behind my friend, who was obviously suffering from the defeat. He's trying to play it off like he doesn't care, but I can tell it's burning him up inside.

"Look at it this way." I said, as he continued to ignore me. "This is good for you. You need to be reminded once in a while, that as impossible as it may seem to you, you aren't perfect. And that's okay! No one's perfect. It's a something we all have to come to terms with. You've been deceiving yourself for like a gazillion years! It's about time someone broke it to you."

He just looked at me with amusement. He gave me a look that seemed to say 'Oh you silly little mortal. If only you knew how stupid you were' and walked away.

* * *

**Stay tuned! We'll catch up with our friends in the Shire in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I love reviews!**


End file.
